Você pode sentir?
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Uma amazona descobre o amor secreto de um cavaleiro...e depois disso,muita confusão vai rolar!FIC CONCLUÍDA!
1. Quem é você?

Já estava anoitecendo no santuário e eu caminhava vagarosamente pelas escadarias,observando atentamente cada degrau em que pisava.Pensava na vida,nos treinos do próximo dia e de repente...Por que eu estava andando pelo santuário?Marin,minha sensei,me dissera para não ficar perambulando por lá,porque era um local onde muitos cavaleiros e soldados transitavam freqüentemente.Ora,falando assim,parece que são monstros,ou animais perigosos,que precisam ficar presos em suas "jaulas".Achei melhor não ficar me preocupando com esses pensamentos,e assim,continuei a caminhar.Eu era uma garota muito distraída,alienada,porém muito serena e romântica.Com meus 17 anos,uma típica adolescente,sonhadora e totalmente fora de órbita.Hyoga e Shiryu me definiam assim.E eu sempre concordei.Mas eram minhas qualidades.Meu nome,Yukihana,significava "Flor das neves".Minha pele era branca como a neve,meus cabelos longos e negros.A cor dos meus olhos era uma mistura de azul com violeta.Eu tinha uma expressão muito calma,porém,meu temperamento era forte.Não gastava meu tempo atormentada com possibilidades ou probabilidades que a vida me oferecia.Aproveitava o presente ao máximo,sem pensar muito no futuro.Continuava a subir as escadas,com meu jeito distraído.Distraído até demais.Tropecei em um dos degraus e fui de cara no chão.  
  
-Malditoooo!-gritei,sem me dar conta que estava em um lugar sagrado,e não era muito apropriado fazer escândalos,como o que eu fiz.  
  
Tampei minha boca rapidamente,sentindo um frio percorrer minha espinha,e me arrependendo de ter gritado  
  
-Eu preciso ser mais discreta,ou vou acabar perdendo minha cabeça para um cavaleiro...  
  
Me levantei,limpei minha roupa e,quando me virei,trombei de cara com o peito de alguém.Um alguém alto para mim.Usava uma armadura.Me esquivei,assustada,pois conclui que os únicos que usavam armaduras por ali eram cavaleiros.Como já estava escuro,não consegui enxergar direito o rosto do indivíduo.Franzi a sobrancelha e tentei chegar mais perto.  
  
-Não deveria fazer esse escândalo todo,só porque tropeçou em um degrau.  
  
Era uma voz grossa.Um homem,é claro.Mas uma voz profunda,tocante.Continuei na minha tentativa de enxergar o rosto da criatura,mas não tive sucesso.  
  
-Quem é você?-perguntei com uma voz serena.  
  
Logo,luzes muito fortes se acenderam.Eram tochas de fogo.Pude enxergá-lo perfeitamente.Um homem com mais ou menos 1,84 de altura,com cabelos longos e meio esverdeados.A cor dos olhos,eu não consegui deduzir.Estávamos na frente da casa de Aquário.  
  
-Por acaso essa é a casa de Aquário?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Puxa!Eu andei muito!Já estou quase no final do santuário!  
  
-E o quê você faz andando sozinha,de noite,por aqui?Não sabe que aqui é perigoso?Pode ser atacada a qualquer momento.É indefesa.  
  
Confesso que a minha vontade era de mandar o homem calar a boca.Se ele não fosse tão encantador,eu juro que o faria.  
  
-Qual o seu nome?-foi tudo o que pude falar.  
  
-Por quê quer saber?  
  
-Poderia me responder?  
  
-Kamus.  
  
Seu nome não me era estranho.Já havia escutado Marin falando sobre ele com Aioria,mas nunca tive a curiosidade de,sequer,conhecê-lo.Não só ele,como todos os cavaleiros de ouro.O único que conhecia era Aioria.Gostava muito dele.Era namorado de minha sensei e,conseqüentemente,acabou tornando-se meu melhor amigo.Fiquei estática por alguns momentos,e Kamus me cutucou.  
  
-Ei.Tudo bem?  
  
-Ah...Sim,claro.Eu...Eu já estou de saída.  
  
Me virei e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.O que era aquela sensação estranha?Há muito tempo não sentia aquela "cosquinha" no meu estômago.Respirei fundo e fui descendo os degraus,para voltar ao meu local de origem,a casa que eu dividia com Marin.  
  
-Ei,ei,ei!-interrompeu meu silêncio.-Você tá maluca?  
  
-Por quê?-parei,virada de costas para ele.  
  
-Já é noite, é muito perigoso andar por aí sozinha.Eu vou com você!  
  
Mas que ousadia!Ele achava que eu tinha quantos anos?Cinco?Que eu era uma criancinha indefesa?Mesmo não sendo especialista em ataques à inimigos,eu era muito boa em defesa pessoal.Me virei para ele e olhei fundo em seus olhos.  
  
-Agradeço sua preocupação,mas assim você acaba me ofendendo.  
  
Sem entender o que eu havia dito ele franziu o nariz.  
  
-Ofendendo?Eu só quero te proteger.  
  
-E posso saber por quê?  
  
-Ora,você é uma mulher!E é perigoso para uma mulher andar sozinha pelo santuário.Não sabe da existência dos cavaleiros de ouro?  
  
-Só porque eu sou mulher?Que machismo!Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha.Retiro o que disse sobre agradecer à sua ajuda.  
  
-Você é quem sabe.Estou tentando te ajudar.  
  
-Mas não precisa.-Pisei firme no chão e continuei descendo as escadas.Não se passaram nem três degraus e lá fui eu denovo,com a cara no chão. -Caramba!Denovo não!  
  
Ele riu,e veio em minha direção me ajudar a levantar.Eu não pude deixar de rir também,a cena foi cômica.  
  
-Quer se fazer de independente,é?  
  
-Ora,foi só um tropecinho.Não aconteceu nada comigo.Vê?Eu já estou bem.  
  
-Deixe de ser orgulhosa.Você não vai à lugar algum.Vai passar a noite aqui.  
  
-O quê?!Quem tá maluco agora é você.Eu nem te conheço direito!  
  
-Não interessa.Eu tenho o dever de proteger mulheres indefesas.  
  
Novamente,queria socar a cara dele.Insistia em repetir a expressão "mulher indefesa".  
  
-E se eu dissesse que sou uma inimiga?  
  
-Eu não acreditaria.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Porque uma inimiga nunca ficaria parada conversando comigo.A uma hora dessa já estaria me atacando.  
  
Ele tinha razão.Minha ameaça não deu certo,e ele não me deixou em paz.  
  
-Está certo.Passarei a noite aqui.  
  
Onde eu estava com a cabeça?Ele nem sabia meu nome!O que Marin ia pensar?Ia ficar super preocupada!Mas parece que a energia do momento me guiou para dentro da casa de Aquário."Dane-se!Agora já foi...Não vou ficar me preocupando...".Caminhávamos em direção à entrada da casa,em silêncio.Ao chegarmos,me mostrou os cômodos e disse que eu poderia dormir em seu quarto,pois dormiria na sala.Não hesitei,afinal,tinha que ser um pouco cavalheiro comigo. Tomei liberdade e fui tomar um banho.Depois,deitei na enorme cama redonda que havia no quarto e não parei quieta.O perfume de Kamus se alastrava pelo quarto inteiro,e estava mais impregnado em suas colchas e travesseiros.Não sei por quê,mas me sentia segura ali.Ele não chegou perto de mim um minuto sequer depois que entramos na casa.Estava tudo em silêncio,mas mesmo assim,eu não conseguia dormir.Foi quando ouvi vozes.Tinha alguém na sala com ele.E a voz era masculina.Nada curiosa,resolvi dar uma espiadinha pela fresta da porta.Ele estava sentado na janela com um outro cavaleiro de ouro.Maravilhoso,por sinal.  
  
-...E o que faz acordado aqui na sala?  
  
-Tem alguém ocupando o meu quarto.  
  
-O quê?!Um inimigo?  
  
-Não diria um inimigo.  
  
-Então,quem é?  
  
-Yukihana.  
  
Como ele sabia meu nome?!Pelo que eu me lembro,não havia dito em nenhum momento.Fiquei assustada.Comecei a suspeitar de Kamus.  
  
-A aprendiz de Marin?  
  
E esse então?Como ele sabia disso?Eu nunca o havia visto na minha vida!Um certo medo foi tomando conta do meu corpo.  
  
-Isso.  
  
-Como conseguiu trazê-la para cá?Ela nunca sai de seu campo de treinamento!  
  
-Curiosamente,estava passeando pelo santuário.E,por falta de atenção,tropeçou no degrau em frente à minha casa.Fui verificar o que ela desejava por aqui.  
  
-Que estranho.E qual o motivo de ela estar dormindo aqui?  
  
-Fiquei com medo de deixá-la solta por aí.  
  
Me senti um animal.Parecia que eu era um javali louco,que sairia por aí comendo tudo o que visse na frente.E,eu juro,que se ele soltasse a expressão "mulher indefesa" novamente,eu apareceria lá,interrompendo as fofocas,para tirar satisfações.  
  
-Medo de quê?Ela não é uma garota indefesa.Já tem quase dezoito anos!Sabe se cuidar.  
  
Que bom que alguém ali enxergava a realidade. -Medo de alguém fazer algum mal à ela.Mesmo não sendo indefesa.Eu sei disso.Ela sabe se defender.Pude perceber isso pelo modo como falou comigo.Se eu fosse um inimigo,ia me tratar do mesmo modo.  
  
-Então não tem com o que se preocupar.  
  
-Miro,você sabe da minha admiração por ela. - Nesse momento,me congelei inteira.Então,ele JÁ me conhecia fazia um tempo.Mas,de onde?Nunca o vi na minha frente! - Não me sentiria nada bem se algo acontecesse à ela.Qualquer coisa que fosse.Desde a primeira vez que a vi,uma semana depois que chegou com Marin,não parei de pensar nela.  
  
Fiquei boquiaberta.Parecia mentira.Nunca havia acontecido algo assim em minha vida.Eu estava adorando ouvir aquela conversa.  
  
-É,nós percebemos como você mudou seu comportamento depois que a viu.  
  
-Mudei?  
  
-E como!Parecia sempre estar preocupado com alguma coisa.  
  
-E eu estava.Sabia que era proibido visitar um amazona,por isso mesmo que fiquei por aqui.Mas nunca esperava que a encontraria caminhando por aí.  
  
-E o que pretende fazer à respeito?  
  
-Bem,talvez...  
  
Eu não estava conseguindo ouvir direito,pois os dois haviam diminuído o tom de voz.Me inclinei um pouco mais para frente,e de repente..."BAM!".Como se não bastassem duas vezes,caí pela terceira vez de cara no chão.Os dois me olharam extremamente assustados.Fiquei azul de vergonha,e tudo o que pude fazer foi lançar-lhes um sorrisinho bem amarelo.É claro que eles perceberam que eu estava tentando ouvir a conversa.Kamus abaixou a cabeça,todo envergonhado,e Miro olhava para todos os lados,sem saber o que fazer.  
  
-Insônia,hehe...Me desculpem se eu atrapalhei algo,não era minha intenção.- Me levantei e fechei a porta.  
  
Já havia escutado o suficiente para sentir aquela cosquinha novamente.Minha vontade era de sair correndo pelo santuário,gritando de tanta felicidade.Eu nem sabia se estava gostando do cara,pois acabara de conhecê-lo.Mas era muito legal ouvir que alguém se preocupava com você.E,melhor ainda,sem você saber de nada,já fazia mais de um mês que isso estava acontecendo.Um sorriso não saía do meu rosto.Resolvi dormir,para não causar mais probleminhas naquele dia.E quem disse que eu conseguia? Permaneci acordada,porém com os olhos fechados.Ouvi a porta se abrir.Fingi que estava dormindo,mas olhei com o canto dos olhos o que estava acontecendo.Kamus ficou ali,parado do meu lado,sem reação nenhuma.Por um momento,cheguei até a ficar com medo que fosse fazer alguma coisa.Mas tudo o que fez foi passar a mão pelos meus cabelos e suspirar.Permaneci com o sorriso nos lábios,e acho até que ele percebeu.Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.Depois daquilo,consegui ter a minha melhor noite de sono...  
  
----Continua---- 


	2. Não posso acreditar

Acordei no dia seguinte com alguns feixes de luz tocando meu rosto e com o som de alguns pássaros na janela.Me espreguicei e fiquei admirando o nascer do sol.Era muito raro eu acordar cedo,à ponto de ter tempo para admirar aquela visão.Fiquei ali,parada.Logo,dei um pulo da cama.Me lembrei onde estava.Levantei para arrumar meu cabelo e fui lavar meu rosto.O banheiro ficava dentro do quarto,era uma suíte.Liguei a torneira,me abaixei e molhei um pouco minha nuca.Fechei meus olhos e tentei não pensar em nada.Era meu momento de relaxar.Quando levantei o rosto e abri meus olhos,vi pelo espelho que Kamus estava atrás de mim.Me assustei e virei rapidamente para ele,ofegante.  
  
-Puxa,custava avisar que você estava aqui?Quer me matar do coração?  
  
-Não seria minha intenção.Na verdade,não fazia idéia que você estava acordada.Perdão.Vim aqui pra pegar uma camisa.  
  
Ele estava encantador,vestido em um robe preto de seda,com os cabelos bagunçados e uma cara de sono que dava até dó.  
  
-Não tem problema,é que eu me assustei um pouquinho.-e dei-lhe um sorriso sincero.  
  
Ele retribuiu.Mas,pegar a camisa que era bom,nada.Ficou parado olhando para mim.Eu estava recostada na pia do banheiro,e também passei a encará- lo.Nesse momento,tudo ao nosso redor parecia estar congelado e o tempo,parado.Veio se aproximando em passos curtos,e fiquei sem reação.Estava tremendo,não de nervosismo,mas de ansiedade.Chegou bem perto..Permiti que ele colocasse sua mão em minha cintura,enquanto a outra erguia delicadamente meu rosto.Fitei aqueles profundos olhos azuis e fechei os meus.Deixei rolar.Logo,pude sentir aqueles lábios gélidos e macios roçarem os meus.Começou com um pequeno beijo,terno e suave.Me apoiei com as duas mãos na pia e me inclinei para trás,na medida em que ele avançava sobre meu corpo.Logo,senti sua língua tentar conhecer todos os cantos da minha boca.Não tive vergonha,e ele permitiu que minha língua explorasse sua boca também.Foi um beijo maravilhoso,longo,carinhoso.Senti como se estivesse pisando em nuvens.Tudo ficou mais leve.Terminou o beijo olhando firme em meus olhos.  
  
-Ouça,eu...  
  
-Shhh...-interrompi,encostando meu indicador sobre seus lábios.-Não precisa se preocupar com nada.  
  
Voltamos a nos beijar.Me colocou sentada em cima da pia,como uma criança.Trouxe meu corpo pra perto do dele,e me abraçou,bem forte.Senti uma segurança em seus braços.Eu não pensava em mais nada.Se antes não sabia o que eu estava acontecendo comigo,agora eu tinha certeza.Foi tudo muito rápido,mas era meu destino.Me pegou em seu colo e caminhou em direção à cama.Me acomodou com carinho,e continuou me beijando.Desamarrou a faixa que prendia minha túnica,e foi abrindo-a cuidadosamente.Da minha boca,desceu beijando meu pescoço,meu colo...Quando me dei conta,estávamos fazendo amor.Amor mesmo,e de manhã mesmo.Nunca havia experimentado uma sensação daquelas.Adorei.Depois de beijos,carícias e muito mais,deitou sua cabeça sobre meu peito,enquanto eu acariciava levemente seus cabelos.Nós dois adormecemos.  
  
-----------------  
  
Acordei,pela segunda vez naquele dia.Desta vez,sabia muito bem onde eu estava.Olhei desesperada para o relógio e queria me matar quando vi que horas eram.  
  
-Merda!Três da tarde??Marin não vai querer me matar...Imagine...Eu faço isso primeiro.-levantei da cama voando,e me vesti,pulando feito um saci.  
  
Chamei por Kamus várias vezes,mas não obtive resposta.Achei estranho,nem senti ele levantar da cama.Procurei pela casa toda,mas não havia ninguém ali.Fiquei desconfiada.  
  
-Bobagem,deve ter havido alguma emergência...-e saí pela porta correndo,descendo toda aquela escadaria.  
  
Chegando em casa,que ficava um pouco antes da primeira casa,a de Áries,Marin estava sentada no maior romance com Aioria.Logo que me viu,quase matou o cara de susto.  
  
-AONDE VOCÊ TAVA??  
  
-Ei,calma.Não precisa gritar!  
  
-Ah,não?Você sai sem avisar ninguém e não volta mais...você acha que eu não fiquei preocupada?  
  
-Puxa,me deixa feliz saber disso - dei uma piscadinha e um beijinho no rosto de Marin.  
  
Aioria riu.Apesar de termos a mesma idade,Marin era como uma irmã mais velha para mim.Era minha melhor amiga.  
  
-E onde você pensa que vai?Temos treino hoje,se esqueceu?Ainda é quinta- feira.  
  
-Eu vou trocar de roupa.Será que eu posso?  
  
-Ah...Tudo bem...Mas vamos logo,mocinha.A vida não é um algodão-doce não.Vamos,vamos...  
  
Depois de treinos o dia inteiro,eu,Marin,June e Shina paramos sob a sombra de uma árvora para descansarmos.  
  
-Então,teremos festa no sábado!?  
  
-Sim.E parece que vai ser uma super festa!Conhece as festas que Saga costuma dar,né?! -dizia Marin à Shina,enquanto fazia uma trança em seu cabelo.  
  
-Festa?Do que?Quando?  
  
-É só sumir um dia que você já fica desatualizada - brincou June. - Uma festa que Saga organizou.Não sabemos o por quê da festa,mas com certeza,será imperdível.  
  
-E iremos todas acompanhadas,certo?-afirmou Marin,olhando para nós três.  
  
-Claro,Marin!Eu já me arranjei...Irei com Shura.  
  
-Shura?Sempre achei que você fosse louca pelo Carlo,Shina.  
  
-É,já tive minha época.Mas agora estou muuuito aí pro Shura.Ele é tudo de bom!Olha,me arrepiei só de falar seu nome!  
  
-Você é cômica.Bom,eu já até escolhi qual roupa Aioria irá usar,e com certeza,ficará um luuuxo!  
  
-E a June,que não é boba nem nada,ficou com um dos mais gostosões.  
  
-Ei!Não tenho culpa que Miro começou a me xavecar.  
  
-Humm,como você é modesta!-disse Shina,fazendo uma careta para June.  
  
-E você,Yuki?-perguntou Marin.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Com quem irá na festa?  
  
-Eu?Bem...Não sei. - a minha vontade era de responder com muito gosto "Mas é CLARO que com o gostoso do Kamus",mas resolvi jogar verde para ver o que elas falariam. - Quem está disponível para me acompanhar?  
  
-Bem.Shura irá comigo.Aioria com Marin,e Miro com June.Pelo que eu saiba,os únicos que estão disponíveis são...- e aí,esperei ouvir o nome dele para escolhê-lo,triunfante. - Mu e Aldebaran.  
  
-O quê?!E Kamus?!Também está,não é?!  
  
As três me olharam assustadas.  
  
-Er...Kamus irá com aquela amazona que eu sempre esqueço o nome...Aquela chatonilda,que nunca cumprimenta a gente...Como é mesmo o nome dela,Marin?  
  
-Setsuko,Shina.  
  
Fiquei paralisada,congelada,indignada.Como?!Como ele ia à festa com "aquelazinha" e não comigo?Não,aquilo não estava certo.Tinha algo de errado por ali.Eu precisava encontrá-lo para esclarecer isso.  
  
-Er...Yuki?-cutucou June.  
  
-Hãn..Ah...Oi...  
  
-Você tá bem?  
  
-Ah...Tô sim...Bem..Então,acho que irei com Mu.Mesmo eu não o conhecendo  
  
-Ai que ótimo!-gritou Marin.  
  
-O que foi,Marin?  
  
-Yuki,você não sabe como ele ficará feliz em receber essa notícia.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Há tempos que ele vem sentindo uma quedinha por você.  
  
-Como,se ele nunca me viu?  
  
-Claro que já te viu.Ou,por acaso,você nunca percebeu que muitas vezes,os cavaleiros de ouro vêm dar uma espiadinha em nossos treinos?  
  
-Mas...Impossível,eu nunca percebi!  
  
-Pois então.Ele irá ficar muito feliz.  
  
-Hum,que bom - e dei um sorrisinho falso. - Se não se incomodam,vou dar uma volta por aí.  
  
-Vê se volta pra casa,hein?!-alertou Marin.  
  
Fui direto em direção à casa de Aquário.Aquilo tudo não passava de um mal entendido.Era isso.Quando passei pela casa de Escorpião,Miro me avistou e veio correndo em minha direção.  
  
-Ei,onde vai?  
  
-Falar com Kamus.  
  
-Ele não está.  
  
-Não?Onde ele foi?  
  
-Bom,vi ele saindo hoje,mais ou menos na hora do almoço,com aquela tal de Setsuko.Não voltou até agora.  
  
Senti uma fraqueza nos joelhos e Miro teve que me segurar para eu não cair.  
  
-O que houve,Yukihana?  
  
-Na-nada.Eu...eu irei voltar para casa então.  
  
Miro me soltou e eu recuei meus passos,sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.Perto de casa,Um rapaz alto de cabelos cor lilás pára a minha atenção.Era muito bonito.  
  
-Está tudo bem com você,Yukihana?  
  
-Como sabe meu nome?  
  
-Todos desse santuário sabem o seu nome...  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
-Mu,cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
Não havia hora pior para ele cruzar meu caminho?Estendi minha mão e cumprimentei-o.  
  
-Muito prazer,como você já sabe,sou Yukihana.  
  
E,fazendo uma reverência,se ajoelhou e beijou minha mão.Achei um pouco exagerado,mas muito cavalheiro da parte dele.  
  
-O prazer é todo meu.-e se levantando começou a fitar meus olhos de uma maneira que me incomodava um pouco.  
  
Ficamos meio sem assuntos.Foi quando,para minha surpresa,ele perguntou:  
  
-Então,irá me dar a honra de te acompanhar à festa de Saga sábado?  
  
-Nossa!  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Como você já está sabendo?  
  
-As notícias correm rápido.  
  
-Sei...Marin é,realmente,muito rápida.  
  
Ele riu.Uma risada gostosa de se ouvir.Parecia ser um rapaz simpático.Mas eu agia como uma idiota,pois o cara vinha me observando à algum tempo,e eu fingia que não sabia de nada.Por um instante,pensei em perguntar sobre Kamus à ele,mas achei melhor esquecer aquilo.Eu estava decepcionada,sim.Mesmo não tendo provas concretas sobre nada.  
  
-Bem,se me permite Mu,irei para casa.Sabe,né...Os treinos muuuito puxados de Marin...  
  
-Oh,claro.É melhor você descansar mesmo.Então,te vejo no sábado,OK?  
  
-Ok...Tchauzinho...- e continuei caminhado,sendo iluminada por um pôr do sol alaranjado maravilhoso,que só não estava mais maravilhoso por causa dos fatos que estavam ocorrendo.Me lembrei de como comecei o dia bem,e como terminei péssima.Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.Estava indignada.Só eu mesmo para não perceber que tudo o que aquele Kamus queria era se aproveitar de mim.Mas parecia tão verdadeiro em relação aos sentimentos que demonstrava.Só parecia.  
  
-Pare de pensar nele,sua trouxa.Agora que a besteira já está feita,você não vai querer estragar mais ainda,né?Ai ai...Tudo dá errado pra mim,tudo. – falava comigo mesma, limpando minhas lágrimas com muita força.  
  
Eu estava exausta e confusa.Parte de mim havia se arrependido de ter feito o que fiz.Mas outra parte me dizia que eu tinha que ir atrás daquele que conseguiu fisgar meu coração em menos de 24 horas.Para falar a verdade,não estava nem um pouco afim de chegar em casa e ter que ver Marin e Aioria no maior "love".  
  
-Eu devo estar doente,só pode ser... 


	3. A vida é assim

Meu fim de noite havia sido um tédio total.Acabei voltando para casa e tive que ver a mesma cena de sempre: Marin e Aioria deitados em um sofá,abraçados de forma irritante.Ou pelo menos me irritava.Era estranho,pois sempre achei aquele casal uma graça.Naquele dia o que eu mais desejei era que os dois explodissem.Passei por eles,dando somente um aceno e deixando Marin falando "Olá,querida" para as paredes.Fui direto para o meu quarto dormir.Por incrível que pareça,deitei e dormi.Apaguei completamente.Nem um banho,que era tarefa obrigatória antes de deitar,eu tomei.Minha última súplica do dia foi:  
  
-Eu SÓ posso estar doente.  
  
Acordei na sexta-feira de manhã de bom-humor.Aliás,ótimo-humor.Fui preparar meu café cantarolando,coisa que dificilmente eu fazia.O dia estava lindo.Céu azul,um sol super brilhante,pássaros cantando.Até estranhei,pois sempre tive uma tese em relação aos pássaros.Eles não cantam.Eles piam.E de uma maneira incrivelmente estressante.Acho que eu passava por uma fase ruim da vida quando criei essa tese.Mas o que importava é que eu estava feliz com tudo ao meu redor naquela manhã.  
  
-Estou confiante de que irei vê-lo hoje.E se isso for realmente acontecer,um passarinho irá entrar aqui dentro da cozinha,agora.  
  
Fiquei olhando a janela atentamente,na esperança de um pássaro entrar ali.Tudo o que pude ver foi uma rolinha louca voando em direção do vidro esquerdo da janela,que estava fechando,e se esborrachando inteira.  
  
-Argh!Não pode ser um bom sinal.  
  
O restante do dia foi a mesma coisa de sempre.Treinos e mais treinos.Marin nunca dava folgas para a gente.Já estava pensando em reclamar sobre isso.O assunto foi o mesmo do dia anterior: A festa.Eu já não agüentava mais ouvir falar naquilo.Shina já veio enchendo o saco,falando que queria arrumar meu cabelo,pintar minhas unhas,enquanto June dizia que ia achar uma roupa perfeita pra mim e me maquiar.Me senti uma garota incapacitada.Mas,aceitei deixá-las me produzirem.  
  
-Com essa mãozinha especial das meninas, você irá arrasar com o coração de Mu.  
  
-Er...O que disse?  
  
-Ora,Yuki.Já tá mais do que na hora de uma garota linda como você arranjar um "cobertor de orelha" aqui no santuário,não acha?  
  
-Marin,às vezes eu acho que você fugiu de um manicômio.  
  
-E o que há de mais nisso que eu falei?  
  
-Achei Mu muito simpático,mas não faz meu tipo.Sei lá.Parece ser muito certinho,entende?  
  
-Hum...E você prefere os mais "cafajestes"?  
  
-Não seria a expressão certa.Prefiro um cara que tenha uma certa malícia,assim como qualquer homem descolado tem.Entende?  
  
-Eu sei qual é a sua.Você tá caidinha por Kamus,não é mesmo?  
  
Arregalei meus olhos para ela e fiz uma expressão de horrorizada.  
  
-O quê?Como...  
  
-Não adianta me esconder.Ele mesmo já confirmou isso.  
  
-Foi Kamus quem te disse isso?  
  
-Na verdade,ele contou para Aioria,que por sua vez,me contou.Já sei de tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês.  
  
-Mas...Como...Como esse cretino teve a OUSADIA de dizer que eu estou "caidinha" por ele?Em nenhum momento eu mencionei isso à ninguém,e muito menos ao próprio!Que cara mais convencido!  
  
-E é exatamente por esse motivo que eu ainda torço para que as coisas entre você e Mu dêem certo.  
  
-Não entendi.  
  
-Mu pode ser meio caretão,mas nunca faria o que Kamus fez.  
  
-E o quê Kamus fez?  
  
-Ora...Além de não dar notícia alguma à você,foi visto perambulando por aí com a Setsuko.  
  
-Então era verdade?  
  
-O quê?  
  
-O negócio da Setsuko...  
  
-Sim.E vão à festa juntos.  
  
-Problema deles.  
  
-Yukihana,você não se preocupa nem um pouquinho com isso?  
  
-É claro que sim!Ou você acha que ontem eu estava de mau-humor por acaso?  
  
-Eu sabia que era por causa disso que você chegou emburrada em casa.O que eu estou tentando fazer é te ajudar.Porque,o mínimo que Kamus poderia ter feito após tudo o que ocorreu,era perguntar por você para alguém.Mas,ao invés disso,não te deu mais sinal de vida.  
  
-Olha,agradeço muito sua ajuda.Mas se ele não apareceu,não deu sinal de vida,o que eu posso fazer?Correr atrás dele é que não irei.  
  
-E prefere ficar triste desse jeito?  
  
-Pra falar a verdade,eu até já fui atrás.Mas Miro disse que ele havia saído com Setsuko.Se eu for toda hora até a casa de Aquário,vão pensar que eu sou uma pobrezinha que não tem nem noção do que pode estar acontecendo.E eu não quero ter essa imagem de ingênua,pois eu tenho noção do que está acontecendo.  
  
-Tudo bem,a vida é sua e eu espero que se saia bem nessa história.É minha melhor amiga,não suporto te ver triste.  
  
-Ora,sua boba,não se preocupe.Eu estou triste,é claro,não posso mentir para você.Mas vou arrumar uma solução para tudo isso.  
  
-Assim eu espero.  
  
Abracei Marin e,como uma criancinha desamparada,comecei a chorar em seu ombro.Estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.Mas,homens em geral são muito estranhos,sempre fazem confusão com nossas cabeças. O dia terminou comigo deitada em uma cama e June fazendo massagem em minhas costas.Eu estava quebrada.Acabei contando a história para ela e para Shina.Ficaram horrorizadas por dois motivos: Por eu ter sido muito rápida e por Kamus ser tão cafajeste.Às vezes é preciso acontecer essas coisas para nos tornarmos mais fortes.Mas,o que eu estava mais preocupada naquele momento é que faltava pouco tempo para a festa,e logo eu ia ver aquele...Não sei nem do que posso chamá-lo. Depois daquela massagem maravilhosa,adormeci.Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte...  
  
----Continua---- 


	4. Surge a verdade

Uma claridade invadia meu quarto,fazendo com que eu acordasse.Já era sábado de manhã.Fui correndo até a janela para verificar o tempo,e quando vi aquele céu nublado e gotas de água no vidro,meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
  
-Mas que saco!Justo hoje tinha que chover?A semana inteira foi um calor insuportável,e hoje,que não poderia chover em hipótese alguma...Aaargh...  
  
Respirei fundo e fui andar pela casa.Para o meu horror,avistei Shina vindo do banheiro com bobes no cabelo e uma máscara hidratante rosa no rosto.Se ainda fosse verde,combinaria com o cabelo.Mas não,era rosa.Olhei assustada para aquela cena,enquanto ela ria e mostrava seu dedo médio para mim.Resolvi ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa e encontrei June sentada à mesa.Estava cheia de grampos no cabelo e a mesma máscara hidratante rosa no rosto."Puxa,nunca parei pra pensar em como as mulheres ficam horrorosas quando acordam.Imagine quando casam.Deve ser por isso que muitos casais se separam.O homem não agüenta ver o rosto horrível,cheio de meleca de sua esposa toda santa manhã.".As duas tinham dormido de ontem para hoje em casa,por motivos "festeiros".Marin contava que sempre quando algum cavaleiro resolvia dar festas,a prévia das meninas era sempre uma na casa da outra.Sem problemas.  
  
-Bom dia,Yuki!  
  
-Mal dia,querida June,mal dia...  
  
-Xii...O que foi que aconteceu?Não me diga que...  
  
-O tempo está horrível.  
  
-Ah sim,o tempo.Ora,faziam décadas que não chovia por aqui...Às vezes é bom.  
  
-Oh,sim,claro.É ótimo,mas não em um dia de festa,não acha?  
  
-Ué...Mas qual a preocupação nisso?Por acaso seu cabelo é super liso,não irá estufar com a umidade.E a sala do Mestre é enorme e coberta.Não há nada que possa dar errado.  
  
-Sim,até aí tudo bem.O problema começa se estiver chovendo na hora em que estivermos subindo as escadarias.Nossa casa ficam um pouco antes da casa de Áries.E a sala do Mestre é a última coisa que tem nesse santuário...Ou seja...  
  
-Humm...Verdade,não tinha pensado nisso.  
  
-De qualquer jeito,vou tentar pensar positivo.  
  
-Faz muito bem.  
  
-E pode me dizer onde está Marin?  
  
-Dormiu na casa de Aioria.Ele estava se queixando de dor no corpo e coisas do tipo...Ela resolveu passar a noite cuidando dele.  
  
-E depois fala de mim.Será que ela volta tarde?  
  
-Acho que não,daqui à pouco deve estar aí.  
  
A festa estava marcada para às oito da noite.Ficamos o dia todo nos preparando.Marin não demorou muito para chegar em casa e já foi direto escolher sua roupa.Enfim,deixei as meninas me usarem como cobaia de seus "dotes" femininos.Quase caí dura no chão quando Shura entrou no quarto e viu June secando meu cabelo,enquanto eu cortava as unhas do pé e estava com o rosto cheio de hidratante.A loira desligou o secador e parou.Eu continuei cortando minhas unhas,mas levantei um pouco meus olhos.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
-Dios santo,Yuki!Eu posso ser um pouco feio,mas precisa se assustar desse jeito?  
  
-Você vai entrando assim mesmo,sem bater na porta ou coisa do tipo?  
  
Ele parou e me observou atentamente.Comecei a estranhar.Logo um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios dele.Não demorou muito para cair na gargalhada.  
  
-Hahahahahahahahaha....  
  
-Posso saber qual é o motivo da graça?  
  
-Quem devia estar assustado era eu!Olha toda essa gororoba no seu rosto!Hahahahaha...  
  
-Ei,Shura!  
  
-Ai,ai...–suspirava,enquanto limpava as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos –Diga,Junezinha.  
  
-Dá para você calar a boca?Não vê que estamos em um momento de concentração?  
  
-Oh,me desculpe.Eu vim procurar Shina.Achei que poderia estar aqui com vocês.  
  
-Ha!Se você visse o estado dela hoje de manhã,não ia nem conseguir dar risada.Ia ficar com medo mesmo.  
  
-June me olhou com expressão de horror e Shura não entendeu nada.  
  
-Bom,de qualquer jeito,não demorem.Ah,June!O Miro tá aí na sala.Toma cuidado pra não sair assim,que nem a Yuki,e assustar o pobre rapaz.  
  
Taquei meu chinelo nas costas de Shura,que saiu dando risadinhas irritantes.Apesar de ser inconveniente,achei o jeito dele engraçado.  
  
Já eram 21:00 e os rapazes nos aguardavam impacientes na sala.Shura estava sentado,e não parava de batucar sobre a mesa.Miro assistia à uma partida de basquete,largado no sofá,assim como Aioria.Mu se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços.  
  
-Vamos,Yuki!Os meninos vão querer cortar nossas cabeças se demorarmos mais um pouco.  
  
-Podem ir na frente,Marin.Preciso terminar de retocar minha maquiagem.  
  
-Ok,então.Você nos alcança depois?Mu está esperando aí na sala.  
  
-Ai!- virei assustada para ela –Eu e ele vamos ficar aqui,sozinhos?  
  
-Larga a mão de ser idiota,Yuki.Tranca a porta aí do banheiro e boa.Se ele vier com gracinhas,corte o barato dele imediatamente.Beijinho,já to indo.  
  
-Tchauzinho.  
  
Quando percebi que já haviam saído,gritei para Mu:  
  
-Mu,espere só um pouquinho que eu já to indo!  
  
-Eu espero! –recebi uma resposta.  
  
Terminei de retocar a maquiagem,e apareci na sala.Mu ficou boquiaberto e parece que ia comer cada parte do meu corpo com os olhos.Eu estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto,até a canela,com pontas assimétricas e uma fenda na perna direita.Nos pés,uma sandália de salto altíssimo e fino,com uma tira no tornozelo.No pescoço,uma gargantilha preta com o símbolo do meu signo,Sagitário,em strass.Fiquei olhando para o moço,meio sem graça por ele estar me "secando" tanto.  
  
-Er...Está...Está simplesmente...Maravilhosa!Mas...Então,Vamos?!  
  
-Claro!Só que teremos que andar devagar,porque essas sandálias machucam meu pé –e sorri para ele.  
  
Saímos de casa conversando sobre o tempo.Não estava chovendo,mas o ar estava úmido.Mu ia me contando sobre o que fez no dia e eu o que fiz no meu,enquanto nossos braços estavam enlaçados.Ele deve ter me achado uma chata,ranzinza,totalmente baixo astral.Se eu contasse sobre Kamus,certamente não pensaria tudo isso de mim.Mas,é claro que não contei.Enfim,chegamos na festa.Ao entrar,todos estavam muito animados e a decoração da sala estava linda.Muita gente,música,comida e bebida.Os soldados estavam servindo os aperitivos e bebidas.Quando entramos na sala,parecíamos um casal de namorados.Percebi que alguns cavaleiros deram umas cochichadas sobre a cena.Não me senti incomodada,muito pelo contrário.Até achei engraçado.Marin me puxou por um braço,para apresentar alguns outros cavaleiros de ouro que eu ainda não conhecia.  
  
-Mu,se me dá licença,posso pegar sua garota por um instante?  
  
"Sua garota?Desde quando eu sou a garota dele?"  
  
-Claro,Marin.Mas vê se me devolve logo!  
  
Eles falavam como se eu fosse uma mercadoria.Bom,nada de pensamentos ridículos.  
  
-Bem,gostaria de apresentar-lhes minha amiguinha.Yuki,esses aqui são Shaka,Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.  
  
-Muito prazer,eu sou Yukihana.  
  
-Puxa,é muito linda!  
  
Estranhei o comentário do rapaz loiro.Em nenhum momento havia aberto os olhos para chegar à aquela conclusão.Marin cochichou comigo:  
  
-Antes que você pergunte,ele vive de olhos fechados,para concentrar seu cosmos.Mesmo assim,pode sentir as coisas e até vê-las.  
  
-Ah,sim.Que bom que me explicou.Muito prazer,Shaka!  
  
-Então,veio acompanhada de Mu,certo?-Perguntava um rapaz com uma aparência meio andrógina,mas com belíssimos olhos azuis.  
  
-Sim,sim.  
  
-Garota de sorte.Ele não faz muito meu tipo,por ser muito certinho,mas quebra um baita galho!  
  
-Pssst,Afrodite! –Máscara da Morte deu um cutucão no amigo.  
  
-Yuki,esses são Máscara da morte e Afrodite.Se me dá uma licencinha,preciso procurar Aioria.Divirtam-se!  
  
-Muito prazer,Máscara e Afrodite.  
  
Ficamos um tempão conversando.Achei o jeitão do Máscara bem divertido,até dei umas paqueradas nele,mas fui alertada por um olhar furioso de Afrodite.Resolvi dar umas voltas pela festa,para conhecer mais pessoas,mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi sentar em um divã que estava dando sopa,em um cantinho da sala,ao lado de uma janela.Peguei uma taça de vinho branco e fiquei observando os movimentos de cada um.Logo,senti uma mão pousar sobre meu ombro.Era Mu.  
  
-O que faz aqui,sozinha?  
  
-Olá Mu.Sente-se.  
  
-E então...Está curtindo a festa?  
  
-É...Está bem animada,não?!  
  
-Sim.Mas por que está sentada aqui?Vamos dançar!  
  
-Meus pés.  
  
-O que é que tem?  
  
-Estão doloridos.  
  
-Ninguém mandou usar essas sandálias com um salto gigante,não é?  
  
-Ora,sou baixinha demais para você.O salto pelo menos me salva.  
  
-Você é muito cômica,sabia?  
  
-Puxa.Me surpreende saber disso.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Eu pensava que você me acharia uma chata de galochas,de tanto que eu reclamo.  
  
-Bem,você é um pouquinho enfezada com a vida... – fiz uma cara de assustada e dei um tapinha de brincadeira em seu braço – Ai!Ei,calma!Sua beleza salva tudo isso!  
  
-Hahaha,eu precisava ouvir isso.  
  
-Hum...Não acredito que nunca te disseram isso.  
  
-Até disseram.Mas a pessoa foi baixa demais,logo depois que disse isso...Sumiu.Nem me procurou mais.  
  
-Puxa.Como pode?!  
  
-Sabe quando você acha que finalmente encontrou uma pessoa legal,mesmo não a conhecendo direito,e se entrega de corpo e alma,mas depois percebe que tudo não passava de uma ilusão?  
  
-Sei exatamente como é isso.  
  
-Sabe?  
  
-Sim.A única diferença,é que não me entreguei à essa pessoa.Ainda.  
  
-E como você age,diante dessa situação?  
  
-Eu tento conquistá-la,mesmo sabendo que o futuro entre nós dois não será um dos mais agradáveis.  
  
-Então,por que mesmo assim,tenta conquistá-la?  
  
-Amor,Yuki...Por causa do amor que eu sinto por ela.Eu sei que no momento,está apaixonado por uma outra pessoa,mas mesmo se eu não conseguir ficar ao seu lado como um parceiro,gostaria muito de ficar,pelo menos,como um amigo...  
  
-Puxa,Mu.Eu...Eu acho isso lindo!Mas é tão triste,não!?  
  
-Nem sempre podemos escolher nosso destino.  
  
-E esse é o lado cruel da vida...  
  
-Mas,não perca suas esperanças.Se você realmente o ama,tem que se esforçar para conseguir o que quer.Tenho certeza que Kamus corresponderá às suas expectativas.  
  
-Espero...O quê??!Como disse??  
  
-Por que o espanto?  
  
-Você disse Kamus?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então...Então você também já sabe?  
  
-Não quero te deixar avulsa à situação,Yuki.Mas,a verdade é que,todos os cavaleiros sabem do que está acontecendo entre você e Kamus.  
  
-Ma-mas...Mas como?  
  
-Sempre soubemos que era apaixonado por você,desde o primeiro dia em que a viu.  
  
-Então,isso pelo menos é verdade?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-E ele disse alguma coisa depois que dormi na casa de Aquário?  
  
Nesse momento,Mu abaixou a cabeça.Estava com uma expressão meio triste.  
  
-Disse que se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.  
  
-O quê?!Eu não acredito.Mas,por que depois desapareceu com aquela Setsuko?Aliás,antes que me responda essa pergunta,o que você sabe sobre essa mulher?  
  
-Particularmente,não gosto muito dela,não.Aliás,nem um pouco.  
  
-Por que?O que foi que ela te fez?  
  
-À mim,nada.Mas não gosto do seu estilo de vida.Cheio de luxúria.É uma garota muito imatura,muito materialista.Não se preocupa com ninguém,somente com os seus pertencentes.  
  
-É uma amazona?Nunca a vi em nenhum treino...  
  
-Era pra ser.Mas não está nem aí com os treinos.Não leva sua vida à sério.Fora que,já teve um caso com metade do santuário.  
  
-Até com você?!  
  
-Confesso que já tive uma pequena queda por ela,logo no começo,quando chegou ao santuário.Mas depois fui percebendo como era fútil e mesquinha.Os únicos que não tiveram nada com ela,e nunca comentaram nada são Miro e Kamus.  
  
De repente,tudo parou para mim.Avistei Kamus e Setsuko juntos,perto da porta do banheiro,conversando com Miro e June,que por sua vez,tentava me passar uma mensagem telepática,do tipo "Venha no banheiro agora,passe reto,sem cumprimentá-los.".O cavaleiro de Aquário parecia estar de saco cheio daquela mulher chata,que não parava de falar.Sua cara era de desânimo total.June olhava firmemente para meus olhos,me convencendo ir até lá.E foi o que fiz.Pedi licença à Mu,alegando que ia ao banheiro. Passei reto por eles e pude sentir que Kamus acompanhou cada passo meu.Entrei no banheiro e ouvi June pedindo licença à eles.Logo,ela já estava lá dentro comigo.  
  
-Yuki,você não tem noção de como essa mulher é irritante!  
  
-Deu pra perceber.  
  
-Só sabe falar de seu dinheiro e das viagens que fez na vida.Por Zeus,não sei como Kamus consegue... – parou de falar,logo que percebeu que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Ora,Yuki,me desculpe.Venha cá.  
  
Me abraçou e amparou meu choro.Eu soluçava,não conseguia falar.Minha garganta já começava a doer.Para o meu total desgosto,e para o horror de June,Setsuko entrou no banheiro.  
  
-Puxa,mas que festa mais chata,não?!Ei,você está chorando?  
  
"Não,não,estou assim porque tá tão calor que eu suei.Sua besta,é claro que eu estou!"  
  
-Bem,é que eu ...Eu...  
  
-Sabe o que é?!Ela está morrendo de dor de cabeça,não consegue nem parar em pé.  
  
-Sei,dor de cabeça...- disse ela,ironicamente,olhando atenta ao espelho,enquanto retocava seu batom vermelho.-Não sabia que agora chamam "Kamus" de dor de cabeça...  
  
-Como disse? - Enfureci.  
  
-Meu bem,até parece que eu nasci ontem.Acha que eu não te conheço?Sei muito bem quem é você,e o que fez com MEU Kamus.  
  
-Se-Seu...Seu,o quê?  
  
-Pois é,gracinha.É bom você ir procurar a sua turma,pois ele já tem dona.  
  
June me segurou,graças à Zeus.Meu sangue ferveu e subiu até a cabeça.Queria enfiar uma soco na cara daquela nojentinha,mas minha amiga me impediu.  
  
-Vamos sair daqui,Yuki.  
  
Saí do banheiro de forma brutal,chamando assim,a atenção de todos,inclusive de Kamus.June foi para o lado de Miro que não estava entendendo nada.  
  
-O que foi que aconteceu,June?  
  
-Pergunte para a sua amiguinha,Kamus.Além de você,ela também deu as alfinetadas para deixar Yuki no chão.Licença.  
  
Marin e Shina vieram correndo para perto de mim,e me seguraram.  
  
-Calma aí,Yuki!Onde você vai?!- gritava Shina,desesperada.  
  
-Vamos para um canto,meninas!  
  
-Não.Não continuarei aqui,de jeito nenhum.Vou para casa.  
  
-Mas Yuki...Está chovendo e...  
  
-Marin,eu vou para casa.Não interessa,não posso mais ficar aqui.  
  
Me virei e fui em direção à porta da sala.Mu veio correndo atrás de mim,perguntando o que havia acontecido.As garotas contaram para ele,e eu,saí da festa.Estava chovendo muito,mas não quis nem saber.Comecei a descer as escadas assim mesmo.Mas,senti alguém puxando meu braço.A tempestade estava muito forte,e eu não conseguia enxergar quem era.  
  
-Por favor,me ouça...  
  
Era a voz de Kamus.Tentei olhar mais de perto e confirmei.Era ele mesmo.  
  
-O quê você quer?Vá atrás da sua namoradinha,vai...  
  
-Yuki,você quer parar com isso?Ela não é minha namorada!  
  
-Ah,não?Ela é o quê?Uma amiga colorida?Ora,Kamus,vê se me dá licença.  
  
-Espere!Eu preciso conversar com você!  
  
-Nós não temos nada para conversar,nada...  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Por quê você combinou de vir na festa com ela,e não comigo?E por que sumiu,sem me avisar de nada?  
  
-Bem...Porque...  
  
-Tá vendo?Nem você sabe o que está querendo da vida.Então,meu querido,quando estiver decidido,me procure.Porque,aí,eu irei te escutar.Adeus.  
  
Me virei e segui descendo as escadas.Kamus não disse uma palavra sequer.Logo,Mu veio correndo atrás de mim.Ouvi sua voz gritando meu nome.  
  
-Espere,Yukihana!  
  
-O que foi,Mu?  
  
-Não vou te deixar sair sozinha por aí agora de noite,não.Vou te acompanhar.  
  
-Que diferença faz...Sozinha ou acompanhada...Minha noite acabou mesmo.  
  
Marin veio correndo atrás de Mu.  
  
-Mu,não deixe ela ir sozinha!  
  
-Não se preocupe,Marin...Irei acompanhá-la até em casa...  
  
-E o que a gente faz?  
  
-Fiquem tranqüilas.Logo tudo vai se resolver,tenho certeza.  
  
-E você?Não está mal com tudo isso?  
  
-O que eu posso fazer,se ela gosta de outro?!  
  
-Bom,espero que você fique bem.Agora,vá atrás dela,por favor!  
  
-Tudo bem,mas não fique preocupada.  
  
-Não ficarei.  
  
Logo,Mu voltou ao meu lado e assim me acompanhou até em casa.Durante o caminho,nenhuma palavra foi dita,e às vezes,sentia meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.Mas não chorei.Ao chegar em casa,fiz um pedido à Mu.  
  
-Mu?!  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Será que pode ficar aqui comigo?  
  
-Bem...Claro!  
  
-Eu não vou me sentir bem se ficar sozinha.Gostaria muito de alguém para poder conversar.  
  
-Pode contar comigo,Yuki.  
  
O relógio marcava 23:45.Sentamos no chão mesmo,pois havia um enorme tapete de pelúcia,bem confortável.Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
  
-E então...Não estraguei sua noite,pedindo para que ficasse aqui comigo?  
  
-De maneira alguma.Há tempos esperava por um momento a sós com você.Nem que fossem apenas alguns míseros segundos.Assim dá para observar melhor como sua beleza é grande.  
  
-Assim você me deixa sem jeito.  
  
-Me desculpe,não é a minha intenção.  
  
-Tudo bem,não precisa se desculpar.Mas,não deu tempo para a gente terminar nossa conversa lá da festa...  
  
-Oh,claro!Você havia me perguntado por que Kamus havia sumido junto com Setsuko.  
  
-Ah,sim.Verdade.E então?  
  
-Bem...Porque antes de ele te conhecer pessoalmente,ela já estava tentando seduzi-lo para que tivessem um caso.Para a sua sorte,você apareceu antes que isso acontecesse.  
  
-Sim,mas por que eles foram juntos à festa e por que ele não me deu mais sinal de vida?  
  
-Resposta da primeira pergunta:Ele havia prometido que ia acompanhá-la à festa,um pouco antes de vocês se conhecerem.Não poderia furar o compromisso que tinha estabelecido.Resposta para a segunda pergunta:Ela fez o máximo que pôde para mantê-lo longe de você.As notícias de que vocês dois estavam tendo um caso correram rápido até ela.  
  
-Mas como?  
  
-Segundo minhas fontes,logo depois que Miro foi embora da casa de Aquário,na noite de quarta-feira,encontrou com ela no meio do caminho,que por sua vez,perguntou por Kamus.Miro acabou contando que seu amigo estava ocupado na casa de Aquário,junto com você.À partir daí,ela começou a fazer de tudo para prendê-lo,não deixando assim,que vocês se encontrassem.  
  
-Que vaca!Ops...Desculpe.Mas então,quer dizer que Kamus não me enganou?  
  
Mu suspirou.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Puxa,que ótimo!Pelo menos não fui enganada por ele!Então quer dizer que,ainda tenho tempo para recuperá-lo!Mu,você não sabe como fico agradecida por ter me contado a verdade! – e abracei o rapaz,sentindo o coração dele bater aceleradamente.  
  
Fui preparar um chá para tomarmos,e percebi que ele não pronunciava uma palavra sequer.Depois de algum tempo,conversamos um pouquinho e logo peguei no sono.Adormeci no colo dele.Eu estava muito feliz,nem tudo estava perdido.  
  
Acordei no dia seguinte,deitada sozinha no tapete da sala.Mu não estava mais lá.Me senti estranha.Lembrei que havia acontecido alguma coisa durante a noite,só que não sabia dizer se era sonho ou realidade.Eu jurava que senti Mu me beijar.  
  
-Deve ter sido só um sonho,ele nem está mais aqui... – pensei alto.  
  
Fui procurar vida humana pela casa,mas cheguei à conclusão que só havia eu ali.Estava com o vestido que fui na festa,com os cabelos bagunçados e com os olhos borrados de delineador.Me olhei no espelho e fiquei horrorizada.  
  
-Preciso dar um jeito nisso...  
  
Foi quando a campainha tocou.  
  
-Ah,devem ser as meninas!  
  
Fui correndo abrir a porta.Mas quando abri...Fiquei estática.  
  
-Kamus??!  
  
----Continua----  
  
Nota:Ai,saiu uma droga esse capítulo...bom,espero que gostem né,eu faço o máximo que posso hehehehe...Gostaria de dedicar a parte do "beijo" do Mu à minha amiga foférrima Luthyy...hihihi,bjinho queridaaa...Então é isso...Obrigadaa a todos... 


	5. Esse é o caminho que o amor percorre

Um minuto de silêncio para aquela situação.Eu fitava os olhos de Kamus,que pareciam expressar um pouco de melancolia ao me avistarem.  
  
-Será que agora vai me escutar...?  
  
-Entre,por favor.  
  
O rapaz se ajeitou no sofá enquanto fui buscar um pouco de chá.Sentei-me ao seu lado,permanecendo em silêncio.  
  
-Mas que droga!  
  
Olhei assustada para ele.Estava nervoso,muito nervoso.  
  
-O que houve?!  
  
-Por que permanece nesse silêncio irritante?  
  
-O que você quer que eu diga?  
  
-Não sei,mas faça algo para não continuar à me irritar dessa forma.  
  
-Tudo bem,não era essa a minha intenção.Só acho que não devemos tratar a situação como uma qualquer.  
  
-Creio que você já saiba a verdade sobre todo esse mal-entendido.  
  
-Espero que seja a verdade mesmo.  
  
-E não vai confiar em mim?  
  
-Não me faça esse tipo de pergunta.Ainda não sei se é verdade mesmo.Quando souber,provavelmente irei confiar em você.  
  
-Você não é a mesma...  
  
-Como disse?  
  
-Não é a mesma garota em que conheci à alguns dias atrás...Você era divertida.Tinha um ar encantador.Mas agora,tudo o que vejo é uma pessoa fria.  
  
-Talvez por VOCÊ ter me deixado assim. – meus olhos ficaram marejados,e algumas lágrimas escorreram.Kamus parecia estar se sentindo culpado pela minha mudança.E eu mesma sabia que havia mudado.Desde o dia em que voltei da casa de Aquário,me fechei totalmente.Não sorria para muitas coisas e só pensava naquele cavaleiro...Logo,ele se aproximou um pouco mais e enxugou- me as lágrimas.Eu já conhecia aquela sensação.Sabia que tudo seria selado com um longo beijo.E assim foi feito.Mas,mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido,me sentia segura junto com Kamus.Abracei-o bem forte,não querendo deixá-lo escapar mais uma vez.  
  
-Não precisa ter medo...Não irei te deixar...  
  
Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.Parecia que ele havia lido meus pensamentos.Ficamos daquele jeito mesmo,sentadinhos no sofá,abraçados,quando as garotas chegaram,fazendo farra.  
  
-Uhul!!!Acho que atrapalhamos os pombinhos,Marin!  
  
-Opa,opa!Meia-volta Shina,não vamos quebrar o clima!  
  
Eu e Kamus rimos.Fiquei muito admirada,pois percebi que aquele era meu primeiro riso de alegria,desde quando conheci o rapaz.Isso me deixou feliz.Eu estava bem novamente.  
  
-Então,resolveu infringir as regras do santuário,e veio me visitar?  
  
-Bem,se Aioria sempre estava aqui,por que eu também não poderia estar?  
  
-Porque ele tem um motivo chamado Marin.  
  
-E eu tenho um chamado Yukihana.  
  
Fiquei vermelha de vergonha.Odiava quando alguém retrucava meus comentários irônicos,conseguindo me deixar sem palavras.  
  
-Espertinho...  
  
-Ficou sem palavras,né,senhorita Sabe-Tudo?  
  
-Bobo...  
  
Marin abriu a porta novamente,entregando um envelope,nomeado à mim.  
  
-De quem será?  
  
Abri o envelope,e dentro,havia uma foto e um cartão.  
  
-"Olá,querida Yuki!Como pode perceber,aqui é a Mayuri!Estou morrendo de saudades de você,mas isso logo acabará.Partirei aí para o Santuário na segunda-feira,para iniciar meu treinamento como amazona.Não vou enrolar muito,vou ser bem breve.Ah,os meninos (Shiryu,Hyoga,Shun,Seiya e Ikki) estão mandando muitos beijos pra você!Então é só isso querida!A gente se tromba por aí!Beijos...Mayuri."  
  
-Quem é essa Mayuri?  
  
-Puxa,não acredito que ela conseguiu vir pra cá!  
  
-Quem é ela??  
  
-Ah,desculpe.É minha amiga.Também vai ser treinada como amazona.  
  
-Humm,é muito bonita.  
  
-Ei,ei!Tire o olho dela,hein?!Ou você prefere que minha crise de ciúmes ataque novamente?  
  
-Imagine,é a última coisa que eu quero. – disse ele,me abraçando bem forte. – E então...O que vai fazer da vida hoje?  
  
-Ainda não recebi nenhuma proposta tentadora,portanto,ficarei em casa.  
  
-Ia ficar,meu bem.Vamos para a minha casa.Fazer um programa de casal,às vezes cai bem,não?!Ainda mais em um dia feio como esse.  
  
-Tudo bem então,aceito a sua proposta.Mas espere eu me arrumar,não quero que ninguém me veja nesse estado por aí.  
  
-Espero,espero o tempo que precisar.  
  
-Hum,está romântico hoje... – dei-lhe um beijinho na ponta do nariz e fui para o meu quarto.  
  
Vinte minutos depois,apareci novamente na sala.Ele estava sentado,com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as côas,me olhando de uma maneira super provocante.  
  
-Pare de me olhar assim,ou terá de arcar com as conseqüências,meu caro...  
  
-Por quê acha que estou assim?  
  
Ambos rimos e seguimos em direção à casa de Aquário.Realmente,estava tudo ótimo entre nós dois.Passei o dia em sua casa,e resolvi ficar por ali mesmo.Assistimos alguns filmes,ouvimos músicas,enfim,fizemos um programa de namorados.De noite,fui observar o céu,que depois de dois dias inteiros nublados,estava incrivelmente estrelado.Kamus estava tomando banho.Apaguei todas as luzes da casa e me apoiei no parapeito da janela.Suspirava o doce aroma de flores que por ali vagava.Logo observei um maravilhoso jardim à minha frente.Era a casa de Peixes.Fiquei maravilhada com as rosas e flores que haviam ali.  
  
-Não vencem a sua beleza... – sussurrou Kamus,enquanto envolvia minha cintura em seus braços.Me virei de frente para ele,e começamos a nos beijar.Cada beijo,um arrepio.E ficamos assim durante um bom tempo,até que me pegou no colo e se dirigiu à seu quarto.A noite terminou da melhor forma que poderia:Eu,deitada nos braços do meu amor.  
  
----Continua----  
  
Nota:Ficou mto curtinho essa capitulo,pq eu creio que o outro será o maior de todos!E,pelo visto,acho que será o último!Espero que gostem!!Mandem e- mails (line_kiedis@hotmail.com) dizendo se gostaram ou não,e me digam no que eu preciso melhorar,ok?Ah,só pra não esquecer...meu icq:132467565...brigadimmmm =õ***** 


	6. Vou te amar pra sempre

Eram sete horas da manhã quando acordei,desesperada e ofegante.Eu estava suando frio,como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.Tomei muita coragem,e olhei para o meu lado.Lá estava ele,repousando profundamente,com uma mecha de cabelo caindo pelo seu rosto.Pus a mão em meu peito e suspirei.Estava aliviada por não estar sozinha outra vez.Levantei e fui até a cozinha tomar um pouco d'água,talvez para acalmar meus nervos.Sentei na cadeira e fechei meus olhos.Inspirava e expirava.Era uma espécie de exercício relaxante,que minha mãe sempre mandava eu fazer quando acordava de um pesadelo.Funcionava.Assim que abri os olhos,admirei através da janela o céu azul que a Grécia tinha naquela manhã.O destino é mesmo algo incrível.Será que aquele belo amanhecer e minha felicidade tinham alguma coisa em comum?Logo,um toque quente quebrou meus pensamentos.Eram as mãos de Kamus repousadas em meus ombros.Me deu um beijinho na bochecha e sussurrou em meu ouvido:  
  
-Bom dia,meu amor...  
  
O calor daquelas palavras ditas me provocaram um arrepio gostoso,e senti meu corpo todo formigar.Aquele era o homem à quem eu amava.Tinha certeza disso.Nunca havia sentido aquilo por nenhum outro.Ele estava parado em minha frente.Levantei meus olhos e sorri.Me retribuiu o sorriso e foi preparar o café.  
  
-Então,sabe até fazer café...?  
  
-E quem você acha que cozinha nessa casa?!Por acaso não estava pensando que eu convocaria Afrodite todas os dias para vir me preparar comida,não é?!  
  
Deixei escapar uma risadinha.Era incrível como aquela voz rouca,típica de quem acabara de acordar,me enlouquecia.Levantei e abracei-o por trás.Um abraço bem apertado.  
  
-Puxa,acho que eu estou te acostumando mal,menina.  
  
-Ou será que sou eu quem está?  
  
Ele sorriu e me beijou.Voltei para a cama,mas logo,tive um surto.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kamus veio correndo com a chaleira de água na mão,parando na porta do quarto com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-O que foi que aconteceu,Yuki?!!  
  
-Como eu pude...Como...  
  
-"Como você pode",o quê?!  
  
-Eu..eu...  
  
-Fala logo!! - gritou ele,largando o utensílio no chão e me chacoalhando pelos ombros.  
  
-Eu esqueci que tenho que ir buscar...Mayuri...  
  
Ele suspirou,aliviado e me soltou.  
  
-Quer me matar de susto,é?!  
  
-Ah,me desculpe amorzinho...É que eu tenho que ir voando para casa,senão Marin não vai ter a paciência de me esperar para irmos até o Aeroporto.  
  
-Oh,sim.Mas vocês vão como?Por acaso Marin vai se transformar em águia e levá-la até o aeroporto?  
  
-Você tá muito engraçadinho...  
  
-Me responde...  
  
-Ahn...Verdade,né?!Bem...Marin com certeza já deve ter dado um jeito de arrumar um meio de transporte...  
  
-Eu não acredito muito,não...  
  
-Ora,vamos logo.Me acompanha até em casa?  
  
-Claro,vamos.  
  
Andamos e andamos e,ao chegar em casa,Marin andava de um lado para o outro,com uma mão pra trás e a outra no queixo,pensativa.  
  
-Ei,Marin!  
  
-Yuki!Kamus!Que bom que chegaram!  
  
-Estamos atrasadas,Marin!Vamos,vamos...  
  
-Er...Tem um probleminha...  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Não temos como ir.  
  
-Ha!Não disse?! - Kamus falava de forma irônica,apontando seu indicador para meu nariz.  
  
-Ai,Marin!Por quê não avisou antes?!  
  
-Ah,que lindo!Você queria que eu saísse pelo santuário,de madrugada,gritando desesperada pedindo por carona?  
  
-Ai,ai...As coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis.  
  
-Eu tenho uma solução. - disse o rapaz,sentado sobre uma pedra com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.  
  
-Teeem? - eu e Marin dissemos em coro.  
  
-Shura tem um carro.Nunca usa,pois não sai daqui.Mas talvez,quebre o galho de vocês.  
  
-Que ótimo!Então vamos até lá pedir para ele nos levar! - já ia comemorando,puxando os outros dois pelos braços.  
  
Chegando na casa de Capricórnio...  
  
-O quê?!Vocês querem que eu as leve até o aeroporto?  
  
-Sim,Shura!Kamus nos contou que você é o único que tem carro aqui no santuário...  
  
O espanhol lançava um olhar enfurecido para Aquário."Filho da mãe!Você me paga,seu cretino!".  
  
-Er...Sabe o que é...É que...  
  
-Vamos logo,Shura!Já estamos atrasadérrimas! - gritava a moça ruiva,enquanto batia o pé no chão.  
  
-Eu não posso.  
  
-O quê?!Mas...Mas como...Escuta aqui,você pensa que eu e a Marin somos duas palhaças?Viemos aqui pra ter que ouvir essa desculpa mais esfarrapada do que pano de chão? - Enquanto isso,Afrodite ia passando pelo local,todo rebolando e butucando na discussão. - Pode nos dizer por quê não pode nos levar?!  
  
-Bem...Porque...Porque...  
  
-...  
  
-Porque...Porque eu prometi que o Frô ia dirigir o carro hoje!Sim,é isso! - e apontando para o pisciano,passou a mão pela testa,enxugando uma gota de suor.  
  
-E-eu??  
  
-Ah,que ótimo!Então vamos logo Afrodite,não temos a vida inteira pra esperar! - e passando por Shura e Kamus,arrastei o "rapaz" e Marin para dentro do Porsche.  
  
----  
  
Eu daria tudo para voltar no tempo e ter desistido da idéia de deixar Afrodite no volante.Aquela criatura dirigia pior do que tudo,corria que nem louco,e ainda colocou "repeat" na música "I will survive",da Glória Gaynor,que estava no volume máximo,quase estourando as caixas de som.Eu estava sentada no banco de passageiro ao seu lado,e Marin,no banco de trás.Estava branca e estática como uma estátua.Entendi pelo seu olhar que nunca mais na vida,desejaria andar de carro com aquela bicha louca.Enquanto isso,Afrodite ia "berrando" para mim os nomes de cosméticos que mais adorava,pois com um som naquela altura,era impossível escutar qualquer coisa que fosse.Eu queria dar um murro na boca dele,sem preconceitos nenhum à sua preferência sexual,mas sim,em prol à minha paciência e à de Marin também.Finalmente,depois de muita tortura,chegamos ao aeroporto.  
  
-Graças à Zeus,graças à Zeus... - sussurrava a outra amazona,enquanto enlaçava seu braço no meu. - Ei...ele vai ficar aqui com a gente?  
  
-Claro,né Marin.Ou você quer voltar à pé para casa?!  
  
-Hummm,verdade.Acho que estou meio ignorante ultimamente.  
  
-Eu tô percebendo... - e,olhando para os lados,notei que Afrodite havia se afastado de nós.Meus olhos o encontraram parado em frente à uma loja de bibelôs,cheia de tranqueirinhas que deixavam Peixes delirando.- Ei,Afrodite!  
  
O rapaz se virou para trás e lançou um sorriso,enquanto apontava para a entrada da porta da loja.  
  
-Deixa,Yuki.Assim posso falar tranqüila com você,sem nenhum fofoqueiro de plantão.  
  
-Falar sobre o quê,Marin?  
  
A ruiva me puxou para um banco vazio,para esperarmos a chegada de Mayuri,e assim que sentamos,começou à me explicar.  
  
-Bem...É sobre Mu que eu quero falar.  
  
-Mu?O que é que tem ele?Aconteceu algo?  
  
-Na verdade,aconteceu sim.Por acaso no dia em que ele dormiu em casa,você sentiu algo diferente acontecer?  
  
-Humm...Não que eu me lembre.Bem,acordei meio estranha no dia seguinte,mas não me lembro de ter acontecido nada entre nós dois.  
  
-E por quê acordou estranha?  
  
-Acho que sonhei que ele tinha me beijado...  
  
-É exatamente aí que eu queria chegar.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Ele te beijou.Mas não em sonho.Na realidade.  
  
-O quê??!  
  
-Na festa de Saga,vocês estavam conversando,certo?  
  
-Certo.  
  
-E ele te contou que já fora apaixonado por alguém,mas não era correspondido...  
  
-Como sabe de tudo isso?  
  
-Yuki,a pessoa à quem ele se referia...Era você!  
  
-E-eu??  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Bom,eu desconfiava um pouco,mas só porque você havia me alertado uns dias antes da festa.E como ele está,agora que eu e Kamus nos acertamos?  
  
-Ele anda meio pra baixo,sabe.Mas está feliz,pois deu tudo certo para você.  
  
-Puxa.Odeio situações assim.Eu não posso fazer nada!A não ser que...  
  
-Não esquente a cabeça.Agora você está feliz com Kamus,e é isso que importa.Logo Mu irá se acertar na vida.  
  
-Ei!Tive uma idéia!Uma ótima idéia!  
  
-Ai,não gosto quando você põe essa cabecinha pra funcionar.É sinal de encrenca,sempre!  
  
-Não me subestime,Marin.Dessa vez,a idéia é brilhante!  
  
-Disfarça,que lá vem o Frô.  
  
E lá vinha ele correndo,cheio de sacolinhas,gritando de felicidade.  
  
-Ai,adoroo lojas de conveniência!Olha só,quanta coisa eu comprei!  
  
-Estou vendo,Frô.E vejo que comprou chocolates também.  
  
-Espertinha,sempre de olho no que é melhor,né?!  
  
Não entendi a piada,mas espero que não tenha nada à ver com o meu Kamus.O rapaz de olhos azul-piscina nos entregou pequenas barrinhas,enquanto sentava ao nosso lado,perguntando sobre Mayuri.  
  
-Vejam,o avião dela! - disse Marin,lambendo as pontas dos dedos,sujas de chocolate.  
  
Mayuri estava linda!Já faziam três meses que eu não a via.Seus cabelos,escuros e ondulados,estavam soltos ao vento e o sorriso implacável no rosto me enchia de felicidade.Ela estava ótima.Creio que ia ter uma certa dificuldade em se adaptar à vida de amazona,pois teria que deixar de lado toda a sua adoração por moda e pelo mundo moderno.Não seria uma tarefa fácil.Estava vindo direto do Japão,com um mini-vestido pink,sandálias plataformas da mesma cor,cheia de badulaques e penduricalhos.Veio à nosso encontro,e me abraçou com força.  
  
-Que saudade de você,flor!  
  
-Você está linda!E vejo que mais alta do que eu também.  
  
-São as sandálias.  
  
-Você não muda.  
  
-Você também parece estar super bem!E,quem são suas amigas?!  
  
-Bem...Na verdade...  
  
-Prazer,querida!Meu nome é Afrodite.Puxa,você se veste muito bem,sabia?!Ai que ótimo,ai que ótimo!Vou ter uma consultora de moda particular!  
  
Eu,Marin e Mayuri nos entreolhamos.  
  
-Prazer,Afrodite.Você também é muito bonita! - Dei um cutucão nela,e adverti que o certo não era "bonita",e sim,"bonito".Mayuri arregalou os olhos puxados,não conseguindo conter seu riso,como sempre fazia. - Quero dizer...Bonito!  
  
Apresentei-a à Marin,e as duas logo de cara,já se deram muito bem.  
  
-Bom,chega de enrolação por aqui,ainda precisamos te apresentar para um santuário inteiro.Afrodite,agora você poderia trocar de CD,não é?Veja só,Mayuri trouxe um monte!  
  
-Está bem.  
  
Assim,nós quatro entramos no carro e partimos de volta santuário.Ao chegarmos lá,havia uma recepção para garota na casa de Leão,cortesia de Aioria.Lá estavam o próprio,Mu,Shaka,Miro,Saga,Máscara,Aldebaran,Shina e June.Estranhei ao notar a ausência de Shura e Kamus.Comecei a ficar realmente preocupada.Mayuri foi apresentada à todos,e por ali ficamos.Indiretamente,olhei para Mu,que estava conversando com minha amiga.No início,achei que aquilo não passava de uma simples conversa.Mas depois,notei que,nos olhos do Ariano,havia um brilho especial.Mayuri não parava de falar,e ele,só prestava atenção em tudo o que ela dizia.Comecei a torcer para que aquilo desse certo.De repente,um estranho silêncio tomou conta da casa.Todos os olhos se voltaram para as duas figuras que tinham acabado de aparecer na porta da sala.Eram Kamus e Shura.O primeiro estava com as mãos pra trás,como se estivesse escondendo algo.O segundo já chegou fazendo algazarra.Tinha sangue espanhol,adorava uma boa festa.Mayuri se aproximou de mim.  
  
-Quem é esse bonitão de cabelo azul?  
  
-Olha o respeito!É o Kamus...  
  
-Ah,grande!Quem diabos ele é?  
  
-Um homem...Num tá vendo,não?  
  
Mayuri começou a ficar vermelha de raiva,e confesso que eu adorava ver essa cena,desde quando éramos pequenas.Como perdemos contato depois que eu vim para a Grécia,não tive tempo de contar à ela sobre Kamus.Mesmo porque,não fazia nem uma semana que eu o conhecia.  
  
-Ai,sua estúpida!Eu sei que é um homem,e muito bonito por sinal...  
  
-Pode ir tirando o olho,porque já é meu!  
  
-Ah,é?!  
  
-É...E eu não tive tempo pra te contar,mas...Na verdade,depois eu te conto,a história é meio complicada,e você provavelmente vai me achar uma doida por eu ter feito o que fiz...  
  
-Credo,Yuki!Por acaso você matou alguém?!  
  
-Não,sua besta!Fica quieta que depois eu te conto.  
  
Kamus fez um sinal de "Silêncio" com uma mão,enquanto a outra continuava para trás.A música foi desligada e a atenção voltada para o rapaz.  
  
-Gostaria de fazer um pedido.  
  
Todos se entreolharam,e pude perceber um risinho na roda dos cavaleiros de ouro.Odiava aquela situação.Eu estava,literalmente,'boiando'.  
  
-Espero que eu não esteja envolvida na história... - sussurrei à Mayuri.Mas estranhei o clima por lá,percebendo que Shina,June e Marin não paravam de me olhar.Me senti meio incomodada.Kamus prosseguiu.  
  
-Durante muito tempo da minha vida,estive afim de conhecer um sentimento que sempre ouvi falarem muito bem.Um pouco mais de um mês atrás,vi com meus próprios olhos,a criatura que carregava muito desse sentimento.E,há poucos dias atrás,essa criatura me contagiou... - Afrodite estava com lágrimas nos olhos,e as meninas estavam todas com cara de "Ai,que romântico".Eu estava totalmente enrolada.Às vezes eu era,realmente,muito tapada.Fiquei mais preocupada em saber por que todos estavam com aquelas caras de paisagem do que prestar atenção no discurso do pobre coitado. - Agora,é hora de eu vencer toda a minha frieza e tomar coragem para concluir meu pedido.Pode parecer uma coisa muito adolescente,mas o que eu posso fazer,se estou me sentindo como um?!E não estou velho para essas coisas,pois descobrir o amor não tem idade...Yukihana - e,mostrando a mão que estava escondida,abriu uma caixinha dourada com um anel de diamantes - quer namorar comigo?!  
  
Juro que eu não sabia o que eu fazia: se eu chorava ou se eu dava risada.Todos começaram a gritar e bater palmas,e Kamus parecia um pimentão,de tão vermelho.Mayuri deu um berro tão alto no meu ouvido,que me convenceu do que eu tinha que fazer.Corri para abraçá-lo,e como em um filminho romântico típico-americano,nos beijamos.Eu nunca fui de ser o centro das atenções,mas naquela ocasião...Ele colocou o anel em meu anular direito,e sorriu.Mas um sorriso maravilhoso,como eu nunca havia visto.Eu,que me emociono muito fácil,não pude conter as lágrimas.As meninas vieram me dar os parabéns,enquanto Mayuri fazia suas recomendações para Kamus.  
  
-Vê se cuida bem da minha amiga hein,bonitão?!Se eu souber de alguma coisa ruim que você fez...Vai se ver comigo...E você,Yuki...VÊ SE NÃO DEIXA ESSE BONITÃO SOLTO POR AÍ!Ou vai acabar ficando solteira...  
  
Todos riram da piada,e resolveram transformar a recepção de Mayuri em uma festinha,já que todo mundo estava lá.Mas eu não podia deixar de comentar de cinco em cinco minutos com Mayuri:  
  
-Ei,eu já falei que eu tenho um namorado?!  
  
-Por Zeus,Yuki...Se você me disser mais uma vez,eu vou ser obrigada a agarrar aquele ali...  
  
E,pra completar meu dia,o que eu queria deu certo.Ela estava apontando para Mu.  
  
-Haaa,Mayuri...Só se for agora!!  
  
-Ei!Ei!Aonde você tá indo,sua louca?!Eeei!Volta aqui!!  
  
-A-ham...  
  
-Yuki!Meus parabéns!  
  
-Muito obrigada,Shaka...Será que eu posso falar com você,rapidinho?!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Por questão óbvia,me mudei para a casa de Aquário.Kamus quase teve um troço quando viu todas as minhas "tralhas".  
  
-Poxa!Impossível você dizer que esqueceu alguma coisa...  
  
-Na verdade,acho que esqueci o George Michael...  
  
-Hã??!Quem?!  
  
-Meu ursinho de pelúcia azul...  
  
-Ahh,sim...  
  
-Brincadeirinha.Olha ele ali em cima da cama!  
  
-Ei!Não era pra ele estar ali...Era para a gente!  
  
-Não seja por isso...George,com licença...- taquei o urso no corredor e puxei Kamus pela gola de sua camisa,conduzindo-o atá a cama.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
*Um mês depois...*  
  
Casa de virgem.Shaka estava meditando,quando,indiscretamente,eu cheguei.  
  
-Shakaaa!!  
  
O loiro quase morreu do coração,e depois de uns cinco minutinhos me passando sermão,lhe interrompi.  
  
-E então?Tudo certo para hoje?  
  
-Tudo certo,já.  
  
-Ok.Aqui mesmo?!  
  
-Pode ser.O jardim da minha casa é bem amplo e inspirador.  
  
-Então,combinado.Mais de noite eu volto até aqui.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Já estava bem escuro,e atrás de um arbusto estavam eu,Shaka,Kamus,Miro e Afrodite.Todos em silêncio e atentos à aquela cena que presenciávamos.  
  
-Bela noite,não?!  
  
-Muito bela...Há tempos não via uma lua tão iluminada com a de hoje.  
  
-Fica muito bem refletida em seus olhos,sabia?!  
  
-Ai,Mu...Assim você me deixa sem graça.  
  
-Não era minha intenção...  
  
-Eu tô brincando...Poxa,ainda não entendi por que Yuki disse que esse jardim era especial...É muito bonito,mas parece ser um jardim comum...  
  
E atrás da moita,eu cochichava com o restante: "É agora..."  
  
-Não com você aqui.  
  
-O quê?!  
  
Mu prendeu uma rosa-miniatura no canto esquerdo da franja de Mayuri,e se aproximou da garota.  
  
-Você o torna especial...  
  
Ficaram à alguns centímetros de distância e então...Bom,aí já é outra história,né?!O que importa,é que eu e Kamus nos acertamos,e estávamos super-bem um com outro...Por favor,não fiquem com raiva de mim por eu ter terminado essa história dessa forma.Mas,a verdade é que,não querendo ser egoísta mas já sendo,essa fic é sobre como conheci Kamus,certo?  
  
O resto é continuação...A primeira de várias,com certeza...Espero que tenham gostado...  
  
--*--FIM--*--  
  
Hihihihi,alguém tinha que fazer suspense,né?!Pra,quem sabe,minha próxima fic dar ibope!Realmente,espero que tenham gostado dessa fic,que foi a minha primeira!Mandem e-mail com algumas sugestões,pra que eu possa ter bastante inspiração,hehehe...Intaum é issoooo!  
  
Shura:Eu num creiu que ela termina no auge do 6 capítulo...¬¬''  
  
Miro:Já tava até estourando uma pipoquinha!  
  
Kamus:Dá pra vcs calarem a boca!Essa história foi feita pra mim,só pra mim!  
  
Line:Pq eu te amuuuu,Kamus!!!*abraça,aperta,morde,beija*  
  
Kamus:He he he,tá vendo...  
  
Shura&Miro:Hunf,paga-pau...  
  
Line:Calma que eu também amo vcs!!*larga do Kamus e vai abraçar,apertar,morder e beijar os dois*  
  
Shura&Miro: O.Õ" 


End file.
